Over the Mountians
by Thelokimota
Summary: After conquering the Silver Conference, Eris set here sights on Kanto. Already with three badges she attempts to take the reaming five. But can anyone see power beyond them?


**I have decided to do a re-write of the story. I feel that the story's main character, Loki, didn't work. Also there was no plot to follow, so here we are. Re write number two. But first we need to get stuff out of the way.**

 **\- The main charter's gender has been flipped, into a woman by the name of Eris.**

 **\- Eris has already competed in the Silver Conference.**

 **\- Eris also has a large selection of Pokemon from Kanto and Johto.**

 **\- The events of the show have been pushed up, so when Eris comes in from Vermilion, Ash is going to Celadon. She also has the first three badges in Kanto.**

 **Quick question, would everyone like to see a list of Pokemon Eris has? So without further interruptions, let us start the story.  
**

* * *

A young woman walked down a beaten path. She had come a long way, conquering Johto, placing first in the Silver Conference with a victory over the victor of the Hoenn League, Tyson. After words, she left to the Kanto region to start her next journey. She had already beat Brock, Misty, and Lt. Surge all of Pewter, Cerulean, and Vermilion respectively.

She had a brown checkered trench-coat on that went down to her ankles, though it was slightly opened to show a black undershirt. She wore a pair of lightly colored hiking boots that showed a great deal of wear and tear. Her hair was in a ponytail. Although her hair was cursorily white. Another odd feature was her bright purple eyes that shone with excitement.

Next to her sat a Bipedal creature, with a flame on its back. It had an tan under body with dark blue fur on its back. It, a Typhlosion, walked next to her at steady pace, but had a weary look on his face.

"Leo, we're almost there!" The woman said in a cheery voice, slightly running now.

"I'll race you down!" She declared, now in a full sprint down the hill.

Soon Leo got down on all fours and tore off down the hill running past the woman.

* * *

Professor Oak was staring at his computer screen, looking over information that one of his colleagues had sent him. He was working quietly when he heard a knock at the door. He got up, wondering if he had asked anyone over, and opened the door. To his surprise, when he opened the door he saw a woman and a Typhlosion.

"Hello Eris, good to see you again! It has been a while since we've met. Would you like to come in?" He stood to the side opening the door a little wider. Eris hunched over, hands on her knees.

"Sure, just let me catch my breath." She said, breathing heavily.

"Oh, how did this happen?" The Professor asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Raced Leo down the hill." She said airless.

"Well come and sit for a moment. I'll be right with you."

Oak walked to the back of the room getting something to drink for the both of them. Al the while Eris stood up straight, and straightened her checkered trench-coat. She walked over to the living room and sat one one of the couches. Eris waited for Professor Oak, stroking Leo's fur. Finally he walked into the room. Slightly sitting up on the couch, she waited for him to start the conversation.

"So, you've decided to take on Kanto now Conquer of Johto?" Oak asked jokingly.

Eris blushed slightly and asked embarrassed, " So that's what everyone' calling me now?"

"I'm afraid so Eris, but enough about that, How has your trip through Kanto been so far?" Oak asked.

Eris looked thought full for a moment, then began to recite what had happened.

"Well, I came in from Vermilion City, and beat Lt. Surge. Did you hear anything about the Snorlax blocking Diglett Cave? I hear some kid caught it. So moving forward to Cerulean City and fought a new Gym Leader named Misty. Then from there I traveled to Pewter City and fought Brock there. Nothing really new." Eris then looked to Oak, waiting for the next question.

"Very good, you seem to have done well so far. So where are you heading to next? Oak asked, wondering where she would head next.

" I plan on taking a ferry to Cinnabar Island then hop over to Fuchsia City. Maybe even stop by Seafoam Islands to see what's over there. Then head to Celadon City then to Saffron City then back over to Viridian City to finish the gyms. After that, train a little for the league."

"All good, would you mind if I saw your Pokedex? I want to see something." He said, He felt the Pokedex in his hand and walked over to a machine. He put the Pokedex into it. Numbers flashed on the screen until it came to one menu. The menu read, Pokemon caught and Pokemon Seen.

"I must say, 46 captured and 200 hundred seen, your doing a amazing job so keep it up." Oak said with a smile.

"I think it may be time for you to go, I can't wait to see you in the Indigo League Conference." He waved her off with a smile.

Eris got up, returning Leo, and began here walk to the docks. Turning around she waved, then took off down the hill again.

* * *

The trip so far had nothing new to offer. If anything, she could battle some of the trainers. All though they weren't much a challenge any more. She had already changed out her team, Trio the Magneton for Houndoom, Bull the Tauros for Gengar, and Amy the Donphan for Magmar. All she had heard about the Gym was that it used to be in a Volcano. It seemed that Blaine had hidden the Gym from tourist that came to the Island in hordes.

She sat on her bed, with Houndoom lying on the ground next to her bed. She had been trying to fall asleep, but of course the rocking of the ship had kept her awake. Although it was the middle of the afternoon, there was nothing exciting to do. The good news was that Cinnabar Island was only a day away.

With boredom taking over Eris got out of bed and remembered the last time she wandered to the small arena. Groups of people recognized the Conquer of Johto and rushed to battle her. No one won but it didn't deter the others to mob her with request for battles. After a while the request for battles dwindled until none remained. After that, she had nothing left to do.

Eris sighed as she sat on one of the chairs at the front of the ship. looking around, all she saw where the same old things until she stopped at a large group of cheerleaders. The amount of them baffled her, why would you need so many? Shrugging it off she settled into the seat to relax, until a shadow appeared right over hear.

"I heard you beat all of those losers, but do you think you can defeat me, Gary Oak?" The randomly teleporting boy now christened Gary Oak asked.

She looked at him with a dead expression. Why was he asking that? Of course she could!

"Wanna bet?" Eris said, looking Gary straight in the eyes.

Gary was to prideful and arrogant to back down from the challenge. He nodded and then swaggered over to the arena. Eris stood up, determined to knock him straight out.

The referee came out from the crowd that had grown around the arena. He held two flags in his hands, one green the other red. He looked at the, then yelled out,

"This is a 3v3 match between Gary Oak and Eris Lovecraft. The match will go on until three Pokemon from one side are knocked out!"

He then motioned for the trainers to send out their first Pokemon. Gary, whom had thought that this would be a quick and easy battle know stood stone still when he heard the name of his opponent. His hand shakily went to one of the Poke-balls at his belt. He would have to end this battle fast, _very_ fast.

" Go, Alakazam!" He threw a Poke-ball out. It opened in a flash to reveal a humanoid figure. Its differences where that it yellow, was much shorter and spindly almost along with the ridiculously sized mustache. In its hands it held two spoons that looked to be bent foreword.

Eris smiled, knowing the perfect Pokemon to counter Alakazam. Cupping her hands together she yelled,

"Houndoom, come on out!" With that, a large dog like creature bounded out onto the arena. Houndoom was colored almost completely black, except for its snout and under belly, which where orange. It hadd what looked to be bones on its back, like a second rib-cage. On top of its head sat two horns which curled slightly back words. On the front of its chest sat a small emblem of a skull. Over all it looked Terrifying and Devilish.

Houndoom barked happy, looking at Eris.

"Ready girl?" Eris asked the Houndoom.

In response it arched back and stood at the ready, waiting to attack at a moments notice. The Ref looked at them and nodded,

"Let the battle begin!" He yelled.

Gary had already yelled his first command, Which led to Alakazam floating in the air. Eris frowned, what was that supposed to do?

"Houndoom, Dark Pulse!" with that, Houndoom let loose a circle of dark energy. It soared throughout the air far a few seconds. Then it collided with Alakazam, which sent the Psychic flying into a wall. Everyone looked on in amazement, this was really how powerful the Conquer was.

Gary looked in shock, he hadn't expected Dark Pulse at all, so what else did she have? He wasn't one to give up, so why stop now? He could, and he would do it.

"Go Blastoise!" out of the Poke-ball came a man-sized turtle. It had a tan belly, but was blue all over except for its impressible large shell on its back, which had two large cannons pointing out of them.

Eris pursed her lips, she couldn't use Houndoom against Blastoise, after all Water beats Fire. She motioned for Houndoom to come over to her side of the field. Houndoom bounded over to Eris and sat down, her tail wagging side to side. Eris pulled out a Poke-ball and threw it out.

It opened to revel in a bright light a tall figure that was barely hunched over. It had shaggy fur covering it. It had a thin yellow oval around its stomach. At the end of its hands it had five sharp claws cackling with electricity.

"Ready to go Ursaring?" Eris questioned. The Bear like creature nodded, already in stance.

Gary knew what he had to do, play defense until it got tired.

"Blastoise, use Withdraw!" part one of the play, now for part two.

"Now use Rapid Spin!" Suddenly, Blastoise started to spin quickly, making himself a blur.

"Ursaring, use Swords Dance!" Gary paled, now Ursaring could do some good damage on Blastoise. He needed to act now.

"Blastoise, use Water Gun!" With that, Blastoise popped out of his shell, and his two cannons aimed at Ursaring. Then, two powerful streams of water shot out, rushing towards Ursaring. Eris smiled, this was one of her favorite counter moves.

"Ursaring, use Thunderpunch on both of the streams!" Ursaring quickly raised both of his hands, now fully glowing with wild electricity, and _punched_ the streams of water. The attack still hit Ursaring, forcing him back a couple inches. But what a lost was made up in the counter attack. Electricity raced down the stream of water. Eris heard Gary yell at Blastoise to end it, but it was to late. The bolts of Electricity smashed into Blastoise, going everywhere on Blastoise's body.

After a couple seconds, Blastoise collapsed with a heavy thud, unable to take the strain of the supper effective attack. Gary stared on in shock, how could he win if his strongest was taken down by one attack? Bowing his head he looked towards the Ref and said something he never thought he would have to say,

"I forfeit." He said sadly. It was a huge blow to him to lose like that, no gym leader had ever done that to him, ever. He would learn from this mistake and defeat Eris next time.

"Hey, I wont quit just because I lost this one battle! I'll train and beat you once and for all!" Gary yelled, hey would win next time. He was sure of that.

Eris shrugged, walking away with Houndoom at her side. Not really caring what he had to say, after all she had rivals before and beat them easily.

Then the intercom turned on, and she heard a voice relaying a message to everyone.

"Hello all passengers, this is your Captain speaking. Who have docked at Cinnabar Island. You may begin to exit the ship. Thank you for sailing with us."

Eris ignored the rest of the message, running back to her room and grabbing her bag. Now it was time to take on Blaine.

* * *

 **I say this is a good place to end off. To explain how the pacing will work, I'll have all the Gyms left wrapped up in say six chapter at least. That seems pretty good, and then have the first movie in two, and finally the league in seven. If you want to see Eris's list of Pokemon, just tell me.**

 **Thanks,**

 **Thelokimota.**


End file.
